One Jump Ahead
One Jump Ahead is the next part of the Nickladdin saga. Premise In the streets of Zootopia, Nick, our hero, is on the run from the captain of the guard, Bogo, and his men after stealing a loaf of bread. With him are his loyal friends, Finnick, and Honey the Honey badger, who is Finnick's constant romantic companion. Together, the three must escape the guards. Meanwhile, the mean-spirited rabbit Prince Achmed is on the way as a suitor for the crown princess, and he and Nick have a run-in, and Nick laments the way his life is going, and yearns for something more. Story Another day, another round of trying to survive on the streets of Zootopia. It has been this way since I was a kit. I never really knew my parents, as they vanished when I was young. I am starving yet again. I have no money, so stealing is my only option. From the stall of the baker, I seize a large loaf of bread, enough for myself, my best friend Finnick, and his romantic companion, Honey the Honey badger. However, I am spotted by the baker, a rhino, and he cries out for the guards. I run as fast as I can. The captain of the guards, Bogo, is leading them. I wonder how I am going to get out of this. As Bogo and his minions try to get hold of me, I duck and weave everywhere, but, suddenly, Bogo grabs me. However, I am freed when Finnick and Honey jump down on his shoulders, causing him to drop me. We flee as he continues to chase us. I smiled. As usual, I was simply one jump ahead of Bogo. I knew that I would have to be careful. After this humiliation, Bogo would certainly be searching for me. Finally, we escaped him by jumping from a low window, our bread in tow. We are now in an alleyway. We divide up the bread and begin to eat. That's when, before my eyes, came a very sad sight. They were two leopard cubs, a girl and a boy. They paw through the trash for food, in even worse shape than I was. Their clothes were practically rags. I briefly look at my own vest and pants, which had been patched many times. I can see the sadness and despair in their faces. I sigh, then give them my bread. Despite my own hunger, they were even more so. Begrudgingly, Finnick and Honey did so too. Suddenly, we all heard a trumpet fanfare of the sort used by the royals to announce their presence. The cubs finished their bread and moved into the crowd to get a better look. So did we. That's when we saw him. It was a luxuriously dressed male rabbit sitting astride a white horse, who was very beautifully decorated. He looked so arrogant sitting there. I heard a goat and a bear in the crowd say that he was a suitor for the princess. I shook my head. I didn't like him. Suddenly, the two cubs ran out in front of the horse in an effort to get a better look. Frightened by their noise, the horse reared up, nearly causing the rabbit prince to fall off. Righting himself, he took out a whip and lifted it to hit the cubs. No one did anything, so I stepped in, caught the whip's end in my hand and told him off. He did not like that. He urged the horse on, causing me to fall down. Everyone, except Finnick and Honey, laughed at me. The prince insulted me, telling me I was worthless, born a street fox and would always be a street fox. Then, he went through the royal gate that led to the palace, the gates closing behind us. After that, the crowd dispersed. I was angry. I wasn't worthless. I shook my head and we took off, but not after the cubs thanked us for helping them. We headed home. It had been late in the day, and so it slowly began to get dark. While the desert may be very hot during the day, it was cold during the night. We entered the little area that we called home. I went to a spot next to a window that served as my bed. I opened the curtain and looked upon the sight of the royal palace. I sighed. I vowed, aloud, that, someway, somehow, I would live in a palace like that one day. Yes, it would take lots of work, and I didn't yet know how, but I would do. As well, there would be a beautiful female at my side. I laid down to sleep finally. I was one jump ahead, and I was so much more than what I seemed. Category:Nickladdin saga Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:Retellings of Disney films